looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon
The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon is a 1933 Merrie Melodies short directed by Rudolf Ising. Plot It's midnight in a bakery. The title tune is sung as we peer inside "Ye Olde Bake Shoppe" on a dark and stormy night. Several kettles begin to whistle in time with the song, as various plates and silverware swim in the sink. One fork lathers up with soap, rinses off under a seltzer bottle, and dries himself with a towel. Other plates are rinsed off by water running through a meat grinder, then dried by hopping into either a toaster or a waffle iron. We also see an ingenious fellow who uses a bowl and a mixer to create a motor boat, a duster who plays a case of silverware like a piano, and a trio of sugar, salt and pepper shakers who sing in harmony. The stars of our show - the lovely dish, Miss Dish, and her spoony suitor, Mister Spoon,- finally appear, wooing each other to the tune of "Shuffle Off to Buffalo." They envision a possible visit from the stork (in the form of a crying baby spoon), after which the spoon taps around a bit, blows the whistle on a tea kettle, then bangs on some pots and glasses in a percussion performance. A chorus line of teacups dance by, then form a train with a kettle as the engine. The spoon begins to drum in Indian beats, prompting a feather duster to perform a war dance. A cut of Swiss cheese yodels, a bottle of bluing sings "Am I Blue," and a potato cries through its many eyes. An egg dances out of its carton, but slips on some lard, sliding off a table and cracking open to reveal a baby chick, who treats us to his rendition of "Young and Healthy." The villain's appearance is long overdue by this time, but the wait comes to an end when a pile of dough comes to life. The dough dances around a bit at first, but it soon comes across a package of yeast. The misshapen creature dissolves the yeast in water and gulps it down. He begins to grow larger, and, for whatever reason, becomes the evil Yeast Beast. The horrible dough-man slowly sneaks up on the dish as she's dancing with her friends. Everyone else notices the dough-man and runs away, leaving the poor dish to be kidnapped! Her beloved spoon hears her cries for help, and he uses a spatula to launch cans at the hulking monster. Everyone else joins in the battle, including graters who run between the dough-man's legs, a duster who shoots popcorn like a machine gun, and two spoons who flatten the beast with a rolling pin. The dough-man is sucked through an electric fan, then shot out in pieces into various baking molds, including a waffle iron. The victorious spoon stands atop the iron as his sweetheart and their friends cheer the dough-man's defeat. Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 1: Harman-Ising * (2008) DVD - The Little Giant (1995 Turner Dubbed Version) * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 Gallery DRA1.jpg DRA2.jpg DRA3.jpg DRA4.jpg DRA5.jpg DRA6.jpg DRA7.jpg DRA8.jpg Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1933 Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons animated by Rollin Hamilton Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package